


A Fire Dragon, His Celestial  Princess and The Not-So-Terrible- Party Aftermath (Nalu Week 2020)

by MillennialStarGazer



Series: The Dragon-Demon and His Celestial  Princess (Slight Au) [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Nalu Week, New Adult, Possessive Natsu Dragneel, Romance, drunk Lucy, protective Natsu, sick Lucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillennialStarGazer/pseuds/MillennialStarGazer
Summary: God knows it was all fun and games at an outdoor guild party until a drinking contest results in a not-so-great time for a certain celestial wizard much to the dismay of a protective dragon slayer and company. Even worse is Lucy's hangover with some kind of mild flu and busted ankle to boot. At Least a doting Natsu is more than willing to provide his mate plenty of TLC. One of my entries for Nalu week 2020 and part of the Nalu-centric anthology series The Dragon Demon and His Celestial Princess anthology series (slight au/ canon divergent).
Relationships: E.N.D. & Lucy Heartfilia, E.N.D./Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: The Dragon-Demon and His Celestial  Princess (Slight Au) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502456
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. A Worthwhile Distraction

**A Fire Dragon, His Princess and The Not-So-Terrible Party Aftermath**

* * *

**Nalu week 2020 Prompts: Voice, Flirt, Charm & Smile(All implied)**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, New Adult Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy & E.n.d. Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature/adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary:** _God knows it was all_ _fun and games at an outdoor guild party until a drinking contest results in a not-so-great time for a certain celestial wizard much to the dismay of a protective dragon slayer and company. Even worse is Lucy's hangover with some kind of mild flu and busted ankle to boot. At least a doting Natsu is more-than-willing to provide his mate plenty of TLC. One of my entries for Nalu week 2020 and part of the Nalu-centric anthology series_ _The Dragon Demon and His Celestial Princess anthology series (slight au/ canon divergent)._

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Worthwhile Distraction**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again with my third entry for Nalu week in the form of a new story and is also part of The Dragon Demon and His Celestial Princess anthology (TDDAHCP); series which is set shortly after the events of 100 years quest with said quest being completed in a matter of weeks or a few months (hence why it's slight au/canon divergent). Special thanks to Mannyegb again for helping me to edit and further develop this chapter. Now without further ado, here's the story-enjoy!** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which instead belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!** _

* * *

**Legend**

_Italics: Fantasy, flashback & literary/ song quotes_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

_**Bolded Italics: empathized word** _

_**Bolded Italics: outside of main story): A/N** _

* * *

" _The friction between my words and your fantasy is making the atmosphere erotic."_

**(Soraya Marcelo: Twitter)**

* * *

"There you go baby - everything's ready now. It should be perfect for tonight. A guild picnic at dusk and bonfire under the stars, was it?"

"Yep, that's what Mira told us. Even said so on the Magicbook * page for the event. My friends from other guilds like Sabertooth will be attending too— a bunch responded."

"Awesome baby!"

"It really is. Thanks for helping me get ready by the way, Cancer!"

"Anytime. Have fun tonight!"

"Will do— thank you! "

"All right-catch you later, baby!"

"See ya!"

" Wow—- You look beautiful, Luce."

Natsu's arms encircled Lucy's waist from behind with the soft pressure of his lips on her shoulder; which sent a tingly shiver down her spine.

"Not that ya' didn't before. He amended, a fond smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Not to mention those striking emerald eyes the celestial mage could drown in. "You always do."

**Major fan of this whole look.**

"I still can't believe I got such a gorgeous angel as my mate and queen. How am I this lucky?"

"Dunno. How'd you ever get so sentimental?" Lucy shot back, a teasing lilt to her words. (She couldn't help but lean back into his arms ). "If Gray could only hear you now ...but yeah, I really like all this too ."

Golden half-braided hair framed the face of Lucy's reflection in a floral-mini, skater dress; who was gazing back through a mirror. Topping the whole ensemble together was a pair of Grecian-style wedges on her feet that were to die for.

"Still can't believe you're officially mine" the dragon slayer breathed, voice thick with reverent awe. "I love you so much."

"L-love you too... hmm."

The celestial wizard let out a soft hum of bliss from the peppering of feathery-light kisses on her neck leading to her collarbone just after a nuzzle.

"Y-You trying to distract me Natsu?" she inquired, voice coming out as breathy to her own ears. God, the sensation of Natsu's scorching lips on the celestial mage's creamy skin was scattering all train of thought— almost too much to handle!

**It's really hard to think right now...**

"Hmm.. just maybe I am, sweetheart," came the dragonslayer's reply, timbre, a languid drawl against her skin. "Is it working?"

"Yes," was all Lucy could utter, eyes drifting shut from the sweep of his hand up the curve of her neck in a single caress. Oh and the appealing sensation of a blonde tendril being dragged through his deft fingers was an added bonus too!

"Good," The vibrations of the fire wizard 's throaty chuckle sent sparks ripping across the summoner's nerves; which effectively turned the celestial mage's knees to mush.

"That's what I was aiming for ."

"It is?"

"Yep. Did I mention how amazing you smell?" He rumbled, pulling another shiver out of his mate. "Your natural scent now permanently mixed with mine..."

Dear God, the enticing charisma of this man- so natural! Who was she deny the incredibly overpowering ecstasy exploding through her veins with how the demon hybrid's nose was pressed against the crook of her neck?.

"And is that a hint of jasmine perfume I'm catching a whiff of?"

"Mhmm..." Goddamn-how extremely apparent that Lucy was pretty much rendered incapable of forming any type of response other than a single, answering, hum.

"Thought so-pretty intoxicating if ya' ask me."

"Um..."

It was then Lucy couldn't help but wonder what Natsu's ultimate end game was. No doubt the man was successful in efforts to ensare her with his devilish charms— but where did he intend for it to all lead? Did any of his plans entail steamy kissing marathons on the couple's bed? Slow-burn love-making beneath the sheets, wild romps all over their apartment? Just what if it could be?

 **Holy hell—** that pulsating of liquid heat pulsating that shot between to the keyholder's core from the scintillant flash of images flooding her mind .

_Supple digits unzipping the back of her dress, an insatiable Natsu pinning her against a wall, being lightly tossed onto the bed by said dominant dragon slayer, all-too-welcome lips leaving a high-voltage trail of electricity down her bare form before..._

"Crap... the time."

Just for that little fantasy bubble to burst once Natsu pulled away from Lucy; who bit back a noise of protest at the loss of contact.

"Eh sorry, Luce," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "Didn't mean to lose track of the time like that. Either way, we should probably start heading over if we don't wanna be late."

"Okay..." Lucy let out a sigh, not able to stop the wave of mild disappointment from washing over her.

"Aw come on now, weirdo!" Natsu wheedled, light-hearted amusement coloring his tone. "No need to be so glum! Tonight's gonna be fun, remember?"

"I know." Lucy conceded, with a faint smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Should be great to spend time with our friends from Fairytail and other guilds. " Her spirits couldn't help but be lifted by the pyro's sunny mood.

**Him and that infectious grin of his...**

"Great! That's the spirit!" He crowed , planting a light peck on Lucy's cheek;aka the reason for the slight flush of scarlet .

"Tonight's gonna be awesome !"

"It sure will ."

"Definitely!"

"Oh, and one more thing," Natsu paused to shoot Lucy a lingering glance. "Just a little tiny something."

" What that might be?"

"Your outfit. I was thinking that maybe it could use a little extra piece to complete the look? Like, say that necklace I gave you?"

" Oh… that gorgeous pendant? You know what, yeah! Great idea-Thanks Natsu!"

"My pleasure. And Pretty sure I saw said pendant in your jewelry box. Lemme' grab it for you."

"Sure thing!"

"Great then- so it's settled!"

"You bet!"

* * *

_**A/N: Magicbook is a fictional social media app and site for all magic users and citizens in Earthland- aka the Fairytail equivalent of its counterpart in real life Facebook- in case anyone was wondering. Just a little sidenote about the chronological order for the timeline each fic in my TDDAHCP anthology series1.** _

_**1\. Fire And Gold(prequel)** _

_**2\. Tantric Flames** _

_**3\. A Dragon, His Princess and the Not-So Terrible Party Aftermath(this fic)** _

_**Figured I'd provide a little guide about the chronological order in terms of how each fic in this series takes place. Anyway, that's pretty much all for now until the next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed the first installment and please free to let me know what you think by dropping a review/comment!** _

_**Once again, don't forget to check out my other Nalu week entries along with the rest of my writing! Also be sure to stay tuned for chapter 3 of Fire and Gold which will be posted ASAP once I have a chance to finish the edits and format! Did I mention my other upcoming Nalu/FT projects in the works! Bet you're all fired now as Natsu would say! Oh and why not check out the rest of Nalu week submissions from the other incredibly talented writers and artists while you're at it? (Corresponding links to all my writing and profiles can be found above in this post, the navigation bar and bio if reading this on tumblr. Also on my respective FF and A03 accounts).)**_ _**Thanks again to everyone for their incredible show of support ! Until next time-take care!** _


	2. At The Fairies' Bonfire Party

**A Fire Dragon, His Princess and The Not-So-Terrible Party Aftermath**

* * *

**Nalu week 2020 Prompts: Voice, Flirt, Charm & Smile(All implied)**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, New Adult Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy & E.n.d. Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature/adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Discretion is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary:** _God knows it was all_ _fun and games at an outdoor guild party until a drinking contest results in a not-so-great time for a certain celestial wizard much to the dismay of a protective dragon slayer and company. Even worse is Lucy's hangover with some kind of mild flu and busted ankle to boot . At least a doting Natsu is more-than-willing to provide his mate plenty of TLC. One of my entries for Nalu week 2020 and part of the Nalu-centric anthology series_ _The Dragon Demon and His Celestial Princess anthology series (slight au/ canon divergent)._

* * *

**Chapter 2: At The Fairies' Bonfire Party**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, it's your girl back with another installment of AFDHPANSTP !**_ _**This time around, I was able to post another chapter relatively fast just a few weeks after the first one for Nalu- week 2020. Fun fact: The chapter title is a fitting take on the similarly-named INXS song ( The Devil's Party). Hope you guys enjoy the reference! Anyways, that's pretty much all I have to say for now! Special thanks and kudos to MannyEGB for helping me edit and further develop this chapter! Now without further ado, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which instead belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!** _

* * *

**Legend**

_Italics: Fantasy, flashback & literary/ song quotes_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

_**Bolded Italics: empathized word** _

_**Bolded Italics: outside of main story): A/N** _

* * *

_In his blue gardens, men and girls came and went like moths among the whispers and the champagne and the stars."_

**(Nick Carraway/ F. Scott Fitzgerald: The Great Gatsby)**

* * *

"Here you go."

Natsu's dulcet timbre fueled the sparks shooting through Lucy's nerves from his fingers that just delicately brushed along her collarbone; before fastening the clasp of a chain. " Did I mention how much I love this pendant on you?"

"It really is beautiful," She mused in a thoughtful agreement. "Amazing handiwork that really ties any look together." A delicate hand touched the pendant, a simple but intricately-designed flame-encased crystal with a complimentary silver chain that was forged by the hand of the dragon slayer himself. He presented the jewelry to her as a physical token with the utmost pride; just days after the consummation of their dragon-demon mating bond.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

" _Consider this necklace a physical token of my love for you," Natsu had declared, words resonating with wonderstruck affection. "And the consummation of our bond with you as my mate and queen. You know a little something extra special in addition to the mating mark. Really brings out the colour of your gorgeous brown eyes, don't ya' think?"_

* * *

"You know I spent hours forging that necklace".

Natsu's pensive voice through Lucy's reverie.

"That's what I value most about it, " she sang his praises, not able to help the smile forming on her lips. "How much time and meticulous effort went in. Plus the quality craftsmanship from the love of my life. What's not to like?"

"Totally worth it to see your beautiful smile too. It made my day…and well...the rest of my life. Anyway, you all set?"

"Yup. Ready to go if you are."

"Definitely am! Off we go then milady."

Nastu's hand slid into Lucy's who couldn't help but revel in the warmth of his touch .

**Pretty sure it'll always feel this way too…**

"Right **.** Just remember that the picnic spread is for all the guests meaning no devouring all the food. Or setting bags of shit or people's pants on fire just cuz' you feel like it."

"Aw, where's the fun in not doing that?" Natsu bemoaned, flashing Lucy beyond-flawless puppy dog eyes with an endearing pout thrown in for good measure . " like what's wrong with a little harmless chaos? And it's not as if we couldn't convince Master to bend the rules just a little bit for his favorite dragonslayer, right?"

"Yeah, no " Lucy gave a slight shake of her head with a wry smirk. " Don't really see that happening. Oh well., Tough —Them's the rules dude."

"Damn…." Natsu deflated,. clearly a little crestfallen by what was obviously unfortunate news in his eyes. " I was really counting on letting loose and stirring some mild mayhem behind the scenes by pulling a few mild pranks. You know when I wasn't with you or some of other friends and stuff. Still sucks though."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay. at least I roast the asses of any loser who tries to put the moves or flirts with you," He resolved, his voice otherwise nonchalant ; though with an edge that bordered on territorial. " Territorial instincts and pyro urges and all."

"Sure," Lucy giggled in agreement. "Why not? Bound to be a few idiots who don't get that I'm yours anyway."

"Sweet!" Natsu's eyes immediately lit up with a diabolical cackle at Lucy's agreement. " I get to kill two birds with one stone by teaching those dickheads not to touch what doesn't belong to them and having a little fun with my pyro side. " One spare, fire-engulfed hand was raised to empathize his point.

"That you do."

* * *

" _Wishing on a scar, if there's the sun_

_I'd want to dream, wishing on a sky_

_Wishing on a scar_

_If there's the moonlight, I wouldn't want to wake up"_

Night had fallen by the time the couple arrived hand in hand at the park; under a horizon awash in a sea of stars.

"Woah!" Natsu let out a low whistle of impressed approval. "Our guild really went all out for this!"

"Yeah, that's for sure!" came Lucy's response of spirited agreement. "I really love what they have done with the place!"

" _My daydream, daydream (oh)"_

_Daydream, daydream (oh)"_

_Daydream, daydream"_

The sound of a smooth voice over an upbeat hip hop melody was floating out through the air through the entrance of the park. Illuminating the path of moving guests were suspended fairy lacrima lights on lines above linen-covered picnic tables. Just to the northwest of the entrance were chatting partygoers; who meanwhile collected plates from another table with quite the appetizing spread of entrees; burgers, hot dogs, salads, ribs— **a whole feast fit... for well royalty.**

"Holy crap- is that steak I smell?!" Nastu chirped from beside his soulmate;no doubt detecting the mouth watering scent of sizzling barbecue wafting off a nearby grill. "T-bone even? More ribs and fried chicken too?! I'm gonna eat tonight! " Think I can even catch a whiff of veggie burgers and dogs! Bet ya' can smell it too Luce!"

"Yes, I can. Quite delicious, isn't it?"

"You're telling me!"

"Yo Natsu, Lucy!" Cana animatedly waved the couple over from another table she was seated at. "Over here lovebirds!"

"There's Cana!" Lucy pointed out with a light giggle. "And never short on the nicknames, it seems."

"Nope" The dragon slayer concurred, dry amusement colouring his tone. "Though I actually don't mind it actually. Still a hell of a lot better than being called a 'lovesick pansy-ass' by iceprick."

"True. Should we head over To Cana, then?"

"Sure."

The two made their way towards Cana's table.

"Finally...Sup you two?" Came the card mage's nonchalant question by way of greeting. "Hand in hand— nice!" Said card mage paused to knock back a swig of moonshine from a flask that Lucy couldn't help but notice in amusement.

"Why yes we are" the celestial wizard quipped, with a hint of a wry smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. "I see you found the booze."

"Yep" Cana verified, unrepentant pride ringing in her words. "Best drink I've heard I've ever had if you ask me. Tastes mighty fine and pairs well with that overpriced, bougie cheese that the Pegasus boys brought, don't ya think?"

"You say that about all the alcohol you drink" Lucy countered with a slight roll of her eyes. The brewskis loving fortune teller was constantly boasting about how this "pint" or that "stout" is the "best damn drink I've ever had."

"Pretty much any alcoholic beverage known to humankind, really."

"Oi— no I don't!" Cana objected in faux indignation. "I'll have you know that this card magic user is a refined lady— a real classy bitch. Besides, this moonshine pairs well with the cheese like I said."

"Pretty sure that's wine actually" Lucy shot back, though without any real heat to her words. "and since when do you care about being classy?"

"Since now and you know I'm right"

"If you say so..."

"Ladies, ladies" Natsu intervened with an awkward chuckle. "I know this is all in good fun but no need to argue. Got more than enough of that with me and Gray already. Seriously though Cana, it's probably not a good idea to goad Lucy like that. Otherwise, who knows how long she'll be here?"

"Why? Afraid of someone hogging all of your girl's attention?" Cana taunted Natsu, with a conspiratorial smirk. "Guess you want her all to yourself now later, huh?"

**Just what is she implying?**

"Course. It's no secret that both of my kind are protective and territorial creatures of instinct" The dragon wizards purred, a glimmer of raptorial lust flashing in his half-mast eyes that was thinly-concealed. "Can't stand others making a move on or coveting what doesn't belong to them. We hoard the treasure most precious to us— like say Luce in my case. Pretty sure I'm gonna be hoarding her plenty with what I have in store later." Not to mention how his words were laced with a sinful promise that sent a shiver of delight down Lucy's spine.

"Oooh Hot."

Cana's lips broke into an approving grin with a not-so-discreet wink thrown at Lucy from Natsu's candid answer. " Very, very, very. Hot."

**Goddamn am I looking forward to whatever that man's planning …**

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

* * *

"Yes it is **.** So," Natsu was all conversational now. "You've been for here long?"

"Not too long, actually. Only been for the past half an hour or so. Some of the others just arrived too. Erza, Levy, Gajeel and Happy who came with Wendy and Carla."

"Oh yeah, I heard he was helping those two on a few odd jobs around town these past few days. Been meaning to ask them how those went."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be glad to catch you."

"Good opportunity to do that what with the party and all."

"Very true. Oh and Lucy, Levy wanted me to pass some info once I saw you." Cana turned to Lucy whose words caught her attention. "Apparently she and Gajeel found some artifact on their recent archaeology mission and they thought it might be of interest."

"Oh yeah?" Lucy prompted, not bothering to hide conceal the intrigued excitement leaking into her voice. The prospect of even catching a glimpse of some ancient artifact from another era seemed too much like a once-in-a lifetime opportunity to pass up! "Did either of them provide any clue as to what it might be?"

"Nope!" Cana popped the "p" with a cheeky shake of the head. "Guess you'll just have to find out by asking them yourself."

"Course I will. I uh..." Lucy trailed off, eyes flickering over to Natsu; who met her tentative gaze with a warm smile.

"Fine by me."

"Really?" She checked, eyes searching his face for any sign of offence or disapproval.

**Last thing I want to do is offend Natsu or hurt his feelings. We did come here together after all.**

"Yeah, go ahead," Natsu's hand cupped Lucy's jaw just as his lips were brushing against her cheek in a lingering kiss; with a cozy warmth that settled into her bones. "I'll be around and I know how much this type of thing means to you. Got plenty of ways to keep me myself occupied and lots of people to talk and chat with in the meantime."

"Great! Thanks for understanding, Natsu!"

" 'Course. Save me a dance later?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

 _**A/N: And that's Chapter 2 folks! (Chapter 3 will eventually follow) Anyway. The featured lyrics are a english-translated expert from a fantastic song off BTS Member J-Hopes' solo, hip-hop and kpop mixtape Hopeworld (released back in 2018). Definitely recommend giving the entire EP a listen! Either way, hope you enjoy it and this chapter! As usual,** _ _**please feel free to let me know what you think by dropping a review/comment! Oh and don't forget to check out the rest of my writing! (Corresponding links to all my writing and profiles can be found above in this post, the navigation bar and bio if reading this on tumblr.) Also on my respective FF and A03 accounts.) Thanks again to everyone for their incredible show of support ! Until next time-take care!** _

* * *

.


	3. Down With The Alcohol- Induced Sickness

**A Fire Dragon, His Princess and The Not-So-Terrible Party Aftermath**

* * *

**Nalu week 2020 Prompts: Voice, Flirt, Charm & Smile(All implied)**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, New Adult Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy & E.n.d. Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature/adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Discretion is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary:** _God knows it was all_ _fun and games at an outdoor guild party until a drinking contest results in a not-so-great time for a certain celestial wizard much to the dismay of a protective dragon slayer and company. Even worse is Lucy's hangover with some kind of mild flu and busted ankle to boot . At least a doting Natsu is more-than-willing to provide his mate plenty of TLC. One of my entries for Nalu week 2020 and part of the Nalu-centric anthology series_ _The Dragon Demon and His Celestial Princess anthology series (slight au/ canon divergent)._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Down With The Alcohol- Induced Sickness**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey peeps, it's your girl back with yet another installment of this fic! I don't have too much to say in this particular A/N other than a shout out this time among other than a few things. Like how's there's plenty of romantic Nalu fluff, protective Natsu and platonic friendship in this chapter and fic for y'all to self-indulge to your hearts content for instance! Special thanks to the amazing MannyEGB for helping me edit and further develop this chapter as a beta! Oh and the title is partially inspired by a Disturbed Song. Now without further ado, here's the story-** _ _**enjoy!** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which instead belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!** _

* * *

**Legend**

_Italics: Fantasy, flashback & literary/ song quotes_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

_**Bolded Italics: empathized word** _

_**Bolded Italics: outside of main story): A/N** _

* * *

" _I've had a little bit too much, much (oh, oh, oh)_

_All of the people start to rush (start to rush by)_

_A dizzy twister dance, can't find my drink or man_

_Where are my keys?_

_I lost my phone, phone (oh, oh, oh)"_

**(Lady Gaga & ** **Colby O'Donis** **: Just Dance)**

**(This particular song seemed to fit the chapter perfectly lol)**

* * *

**Shit... shit.. shit...**

Not too many hours later, the poor celestial mage hobbled through the trees in search of well…..Natsu, Cana, Erza first aid, a garbage bin to retch over...or just about anyone or anything, really. Did she mention the fire water pumping through her veins?

 **Ugh... all that alcohol** was the single thought of self-regret running through the sloshed woman's mind.

" _When you see her_

_By the silver moonlight_

_Shining baby_

_Lying by your side_

_You know tonight_

_you're gonna die_

_Cheyenna_

_Cheyenna_

_Cheyenna"_

A gothic rock song echoing in Lucy's mind that she vaguely recalled hearing earlier, a misguided dare in the form of a drinking contest that quickly spiraled out of control.

 **The hell was I thinking**? How the celestial mage let herself be persuaded into tossing back so many alcoholic drinks by Warren and Max, she couldn't fathom. Thoughts swimming, whirling through Lucy's , that electric flash pain behind her eyes — (not unlike a hammer). Not to mention, mud-encrusted clothes, countless unsightly bruises, contusions along with abrasions topped off with a busted ankle from a tumble through some dense brush down a slope; that literally added further insult to injury. Needless to say, the blonde was clearly less -than -mint -condition to any person with eyes. Good god, was she mentally kicking herself for that terribly short-sighted lapse in judgment during that damned contest.

**Hammered as I may be Why, just why? Now if I could just find where Natsu and the others are at, that'd be just great.**

"HeyErza! Have you seen Lucy around at all? She's supposed to join us with Levy and Gajeel after that artifact — but isn't back yet and I'm starting to get super worried."

Natsu's frantic voice sounding through the trees alerted Lucy to the others' location.

**Least I figured out where everyone is now...**

" Not yet but don't worry," She heard Erza reply in attempt to placate her friend. "I'm sure she'll turn up soon thoug.h"

"I guess…..It's just….what if something happened?"

"You worry too much" was what Cana had to say in response, though not unkindly. "We both know your girl. Major nerd at heart, never one to pass up a chance to see or witness something cool when it comes to history or archeology or catch up with friends. She probably just lost track of time with Levy and Gajeel."

"Yeah, but you're not attuned to her like I am," Natsu didn't sound entirely convinced, more ill — at ease still if anything. "The way all dragon slayers, demons and hybrids are to their soulmates -slash- queen from the mating bond; which you'd all people would obviously understand seeing how you're with Laxus— but that's besides the point. Anyway, the bond gives me all kinds of abilities and enhances all others when it comes to our soulmates. Like being more tuned into them in every way possible with higher intuition when it comes to our soulmates as part of it. Can give us a good sense how they're feeling and if they're okay or not. Just like now. Getting real bad vibes here and I'm telling you something is wrong."

"Well In that case, we don't see any reason not to trust your concern based on what you're saying. Cana and I will help keep an eye out ."

"Thank you Erza— I appreciate that."

"Anytime. Both you and Lucy are our friends and we don't want anything bad to happen to either. Tell you what. If we don't hear or see that Lucy's not back within a few minutes, one of us can try calling or texting her."

"Okay."

"No need for that actually" Lucy called out, internally wincing at how garbled the words/voice/ sounded to her own ears. "I'm here now."

"Luce— There you are! Thank— oh my god! What happened?!"

Lucy caught a whole gamut of emotions warring across Natsu's face; relief, shock, and then finally tremendous panic just as the full reality of the inflicted damage sunk in.

"That's a….good question." The celestial wizard moved only to stumble forward; with a sharp pain shooting through the tendons of her ankle.

 **Fuck**...

Another unsteady step forward though robust arms caught Lucy before she could fall at least.

"Easy there Luce." Natsu cautioned in that duclet undertone reserved just for her. "I got ya'. Come on— let's get you over to a chair." The fire wizard cautiously guided his mate over the grassy field to a chair that Erza and Cana were quick to provide.

"Shit" Cana muttered in alarm at the awful sight of her friend. "You're in pretty bad shape, Lucy….."

"All those injuries—- any pain?" Erza inquired, brow creasing in concern at Lucy's nod. "Anywhere specifically?"

"Ankle…..head…." Lucy's croaked way of pained reply. "from a splitting headache….really hurts Natsuuu!"

"Awww….I know….sweetheart" Natsu soothed; at the same time that hands were cradling the celestial mage cheeks who couldn't help but lean into his warm touch. "And I'm sorry that it does. Promise that the three of us here are going to take care of you, okay?"

"...Okay..."

"You can bet it on Lu," Cana was laying a hand over Lucy's with what could only be described as the utmost, sympathy shimmering in her eyes. "Majorly unfortunate timing and bad luck though with Porlyysuica being out of town on a special medical mission in a Hargeon hospice for and all. Wendy and Carla too. Think they only had time to stop by for a little bit before leaving to pack and join her at the train station."

"Definitely unfortunate timing indeed…" came Erza's sober response. "Especially seeing how though all of their services and expertise would have been a great asset and help. Right now it's up to all of us to manage the best of our ability; I have full faith that we're up to the task."

"Agreed—Lucy's counting on us. Guess it helps that we all have some level of medical, first aid and CPR training."

"Indeed it is. Alright Lucy, I should probably examine your ankle for a proper assessment of what we're dealing with. Is that all right?"

 _ **Yeah**_ , Lucy gave her consent to Erza's clinical inquiry with a silent nod.

"Good." Erza's was dropping down before cautiously lifting the heel of her friend's busted ankle. "Now I'm gonna carefully use my fingers to check any deformities of bumps." Fingers gingerly pressed along Lucy's ankle only for worry to pull the corners of Erza's lips into a frown at the other's sharp intake of breath.

"Clearly some pain there judging by your reaction." Erza let out a heavy sigh of dismay. "Seems the type of injury you have is just as I thought— ankle sprain. We'll need to follow the RICE method of treatment and apply a tensor bandage for sure."

**Figured….Stupid, busted ,ankle…...**

"God Damn…." Natsu titled Lucy's head between his hands with such delicate care that her heart fluttered in her chest with adoration. "This friggin sucks big time. I'm really sorry this happened again, Lucy. All these bruises and scratches too.— god...dammit…."

"I'm not thrilled either…" Lucy voiced her displeasure aloud to Natsu who lifted a questioning brow in response to the constant slurring of her words. "Belish me...Bas ankle."

'Bas ankle'? Nastu echoed, eyebrows drawing together. "Seems like you're slurring your words again, Luce. Been doing that since we found you. Plus, I caught a whiff of the alcohol on your breath— pretty apparent even without my strong/powerful sense of smell."

"Yes," Erza chimed in, wrapping a tensor bandage around Lucy's ankle before cautiously setting it down with some kind of makeshift cold compress on cushion. "I couldn't help but notice that too. No question that you're pretty drunk though we were all too focused on your injuries to comment at first. Must've been a lot of drinks to get you into this nasty predicament though."

"Can you remember how many it was Luce?" Natsu coaxed, lightly stroking his soulmate's cheeks with the pads of his thumb; which sent a rush of sparks racing through her nerves despite that godman splitting ache of a migraine). "and If If was on an empty stomach or not?"

"Might be best to tell us what happened Lu," Cana advised, tossing her an encouraging smile. "That way so we know."

"Drinking contest— lots of booze" The words automatically tumbled out of the blonde' s mouth of their own accord. **Cats out of the bag now... "** Rum, whiskey, tequila, vodka, margaritas, cocktails, beer….Max and Warren...they...convinced me into doing it….."

It was her last statement that caught that sounded the alarm for the other three with collective noises of outrage .

"What?!" Natsu hissed, voice dropping to a lethal whisper. "You mean they're the reason you're in such horrible shape?!"

"Of course those two would be responsible. " Erza's lips were pressed into a firm line. Out f all the irresponsible party shegingans- good lord…"

" God- What total Idiots" Cana uttered, slapping a palm against her forehead. "No one loves drinking more than me but even I wouldn't be this dumb or reckless when it comes to my friends. Talk about Max and Warren being the worst drinking buddies ever."

"Yes and it was a careless error in judgement on their part."

"You said it Erza."

"Yeah." Lucy resounded in agreement. **Especially seeing how those clueless idiots are the reason I'm in this whole mess.**

"Definitely." Natsu let out a sharp exhale with a distinct flash of lethal intent in hie eyes that could be described as downright glacial . "Those bastards are gonna pay

Mhmm.. Yeah" Lucy gave a slight nod but couldn't help peer up at him or the twinge of apprehension threading through her veins.

**Natsu does sometimes has a tendency to go overboard when angry...especially when it comes to me or certain others being hurt. Either way, I'm never having a drink with Max and Warren again... Too late this this time around though…just great...**

"Lucy you—-oh god!"

Warren burst through the trees with Max at his side; only to to grind to a screeching halt at the

sight of frosty glares from three seething wizards.

"H-hey guys" Max's voice wavered by way of greeting. "S-S-Sup?"

"You tell us," The dragonslayer demanded, tone edged with steel. "The hell happened to Lucy?"

"That's what I'd like to know too" Erza pressed, eyes narrowing with the folding of her arms over her chest. "Good God..."

"Me three." Cana echoed in displeased agreement "Care to elaborate, boys?"

"W-W-Well...you see it's actually a funny stor-" Max yammered with trepid grin; just to break off into a whimper from Natsu's hostile growl.

"Don't care...Just explain... _ **now!"**_

**Wonder what they'll say...**

"O-Okay, okay, o-okay! J-Just try not to get too mad" Warren more pleaded — than requested. Quite-feeble sounding too. "S-So yeah, Max ran into Lucy earlier as you know, mingling, making her rounds— you know typical party behaviour. We said hi of course being friendly and all that."

"We invited Lucy to have a few drinks with us" Max jumped in, eyes darting restlessly as if searching for a potential escape route. "One thing led to another and we ended up challenging her to a drinking contest. It was just for fun though it got a little of hand with what and how much Lucy drank and her being a such a lightweigh and. Next thing we knew she vaguely mentioned something about wanting to explore and pretty much slipped away any of us could blink…...oops!"

The last words was were really push an already incensed Nastu over the edge.

**Uh-oh...**

"'Opps...'?" 'Opps'!?" the fire wizard exploded, voice rising in volume. "Are you friggin' kidding me with that BS right now?! You dickheads honestly mean to tell me that you let my poor, drunk, mate wander off herself under both of your watch and all one of you can say is opps?!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, p-p-p-pretty m-m-m-much.."

"You god -damn fucking!..." Nastu broke off into a colourful stream of profanities that'd **be even enough to make a sailor blush.**

"You Absolute Morons!" Erza's fists clouted over the heads of the Not-so-dynamic duo whose pained yelps seemed to fall on deaf ears. Just "look at the poor girl! She's covered in bruises and scrapes. Not to mention that sprained ankle on account of your negligent stupidity!"

"Aw come on!" Warren objected, on the defence while rubbing the sore spot on their head. "We didn't mean any harm! Though I guess it wasn't such a great idea for us to let her roam the park grounds all by herself."

"Gee you don't say!?" Cana spat, words dripping with acid sarcasm. "Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"You know I noticed Lucy isn't brimming with any of her usual drunk pep today?" Max interjected, much to the ire of all other sober friends with icy glares/glowers that gave new meaning to the phrase if looks could kill. "Just something I noticed."

"Yes Max...thank you for your insight." Erza snapped, her words more than a touch scathing. "What shrewd observation skills. It's not like any of us noticed. Of course Lucy isn't 'brimming' with her usual drunk pep as you so obviously put it. She's injured and unwell right now for God's sake!"

"Well yeah..."

Lucy meanwhile was watchingTitania tear into the men with displeased eyes; until another unwelcome wave of nausea crashed over her with the force of a freight train.

**Shit...**

"B-B-But it was still an accident."

"That's still no excuse Warren!"

"But..."

"Ugh guysss" Lucy spoke up in a feeble croak. "Could I maybe please have a bucket? Gonna...puke here... "

"Oh crap — here you go Lucy!" Erza set a plastic red pail down on Lucy's lap with urgent precision in record timing.

"Thank— Oh God'' Lucy couldn't even utter a full thank you before bile was rising up in her throat. The next thing said an indisposed mage knew, she was retching over the grass. Good god were the watery, undigested, brown contents spilling into the bucket less- than -appetizing.

**Pasta, salad, beer plus whatever the hell that is. No longer appealing…...so gross.**

Definitely all murder on Lucy's already- parched throat to say the least.

"Ahh shit….So sorry but it'll be okay, Lucy."

Natsu's hands meanwhile were rubbing soothing circles on her back with soft words that she faintly registered .

"That's right, I'm here. You hear me, sweetheart? I'm here. Cana and Erza too. We're all here and gonna take care of you."

"Don't forget about—".

Warren' s wary—but-sympathetic voice broke in just to be cut off by Natsu's ferocious snarl.

" _ **Don't...You...Fuckin'...Dare….touch...Her."**_ He bit out between grit teeth."It's you and that other prick's fault that she can't keep anything down. Plus all those other injuries like Erza said."

"W-W-We didn't..."

"Doesn't matter. Either one ya 'lay a finger on Luce and I'll roast your sorry asses."

**Damn... Natsu sure is pissed. It's probably directed at Warren and Max though I hope he's not angry with me too.**

"Natsu?" Lucy piped up, voice coming out a bit tentative. "You're not mad at me too, are you?"

"What? No!" Natsu replied, the roiling fury in his eyes immediately cooling . . "Course I'm not mad at ya',Luce. " Not to mention that hint of what could only be described as bemused affection in his voice "None of this is your fault, I mean I'm not exactly too pleased with those jerkfaces right now." He shot a pointed glare at the harebrained culprits over his shoulder. "But that's besides the point. What's more important is you and your recovery. I'm gonna take real good care of you with the help of Happy and the others."

"Thank you. Still sorry though." Lucy admitted, unable to stop the regret from bleeding into her voice; though she didn't miss the slight shake of Natsu's head in mild disapproval from her apology. "I really wanted to dance with you and still do." The prospect of being inside her boyfriend's arms, swaying together to the tempo of a romantic ballad under the stars were all too tempting for the crestfallen blonde to pass up before. "Always love dancing with you. Did I mention how great you are at the slow, romantic type with a partner?"

"Thanks, though no need to apologize weirdo. Next time, I promise." The soft touch of Natsu's lips to Lucy's forehead temple, how he only seemed to have eyes for her in that moment- no wonder that heart gave a little thump.

"Yay!" Lucy chirped, spirits lifted by the news." Looking forward to it!"

"Same here" Natsu let out a chuckle; fond amusement brightening his emerald eyes. "And you're too adorable when you get all excited. God I love how your entire face lights up. Too endearing, cute and beautiful for words. Yeah, being really sappy here but I don't care. Anyway, how about we get you home and in bed, yeah?"

Arms were lifting Lucy with delicate care so as not to jostle her-bridal style .

"Mkay—home" she breathed, letting her head fall against the fire wizard's chest." No more puking. Want our comfy bed."

"Yes mam."

**Sleep would be awesome right about now...**

"Bed rest would do a world of good" Erza recommended, sounding more optimistic now. "Sounds like both of you have the right idea. Natsu, make sure you apply ice to Lucy's ankle and keep it elevated— maybe with another pillow. Have more tensor bandages ready too."

"And don't forget to give her some painkillers and plenty of water too!" Cana added with tips of her own. "Hydration is key!"

"Also sound advice. As for me, I'll contact Porlyusica, Wend and Carla to inform them what happened. That way, they can bring us up to speed on what we can do in the meantime and then properly heal Lucy upon return. I'll stop by your apartment later with medical supplies and provisions that you'll need for the week."

"Ten four— thanks guys ." Natsu acknowledged with a grateful nod. "Time to go home, sweetheart."

"Kay..."

Lucy was only half -aware of her surroundings just then. The warmth of Natsu's arms as he whisked her away from the park, her other guildmates parting farewells, the sound of cobblestone streets underfoot just before an opening door. Letting herself be dressed in more comfortable sleepwear with a silent nod of consent at Natsu's inquiry; painkillers popped with the refreshing taste of cool water from a glass pressed to her lips. Hands tucking the now -drowsy mage beneath the downy softness of sheets on the couple's bed, fingers stroking delicate patterns between her eyes. The most feather -light pressure of the dragon wizard's lips against the summoner's forehead along with his hushed words that finally lulled her into the realm of the most pleasant dreams.

"Sweet dreams…princess."

* * *

_**A/N: That was Chapter 3 folks! Hope you enjoyed! Fun fact: I've been tipsy or under the influence of alcohol on more than occasion during my postsecondary and young adult years lol. My right ankle is my weaker and bad ankle due to 3 consecutive injuries within the span of a year and a half while I was earning my bachelors degree. Two were sprains with the second one being much worse than the first (First ankle sprain was in winter 2014 followed by a more acute sprain in summer 2015 and then a third injury in Autumn 2015 though it wasn't a sprain). Either way, those injuries unfortunately had long-last side effects on said ankle as a result; which means any other kind of injury on it wouldn't be ideal especially if it was a full-on fracture. Yes, I can be a bit of klutz and prone to injury and accident lol. Feel free to PM me or ask about my how my bad luck with my ankle occurred or other ways I've managed to accidentally maim myself lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 again! Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think by dropping a comment/review! Oh and be sure to stay tuned for more updates to this and other fics along with upcoming projects. Why not check out the rest of my writing out while you're at it too? (Corresponding links are above in this post, the navigation bar on the desktop and bio if reading this on tumblr. Also on my fanfiction profiles). All right, that's it for now! Take care until next time!** _


	4. A  Little More Conversation and TLC

**A Fire Dragon, His Princess and The Not-So-Terrible Party Aftermath**

* * *

**Nalu week 2020 Prompts: Voice, Flirt, Charm & Smile(All implied)**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, New Adult Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy & E.n.d. Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature/adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Discretion is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary:** _God knows it was all_ _fun and games at an outdoor guild party until a drinking contest results in a not-so-great time for a certain celestial wizard much to the dismay of a protective dragon slayer and company. Even worse is Lucy's hangover with some kind of mild flu and busted ankle to boot . At least a doting Natsu is more-than-willing to provide his mate plenty of TLC. One of my entries for Nalu week 2020 and part of the Nalu-centric anthology series_ _The Dragon Demon and His Celestial Princess anthology series (slight au/ canon divergent)._

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Little More Conversation and TLC**

* * *

**A/N:** _**Greetings and Happy New Year/2021 everyone! It's your girl back with yet another installment of AFHPATNSTPA! Apologies for the delay :) The initial development of the original chapter draft underwent a couple rounds of edits and revisions between my wonderful beta and I over the two months or so; with both of being extremely busy at times (especially during December ). At least the chapter is posted now though lol! Once again, a personal shoutout and major thanks to MannyEGB for taking the time for his feedback and assisting me in the editing and development process! You rock man! Now without further ado, here's the story (with plenty of fluffy Nalu and OTP goodness!) Enjoy!** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which instead belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!** _

* * *

**Legend**

_Italics: Fantasy, flashback & literary/ song quotes_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

_**Bolded Italics: empathized word** _

_**Bolded Italics: outside of main story): A/N** _

* * *

" _Be with someone who will take care of you. Not materialistically, but take of your soul, your wellbeing, your heart, and everything that's you."_

**(Source Unknown)**

* * *

" _Hljóðs bið ek allar helgar kindir_

_Meiri ok minni mögu Heimdallar;_

_Viltu, at ek, Valföðr! Vel framtelja forn spjöll fíra_

_Þau er fremst um man..."_

Lucy's eyes drifted open to rays of sunlight streaming through the apartment window. A husky tenor over a tranquil, Nordic -folk melody with a guitar was floating through a lacrima-tooth speaker in the kitchen. And how could she fail to notice the most zesty aroma of herbal soup broth with a distinct hint of toast swarming her senses?!

 **Tasty food…and the perfect music…Hey….my headache's completely gone?** Thoughthe celestial wizard couldn't say the same for that dry tickle in the back of her throat. **God damn do I feel like I'm inside a furnace.**

Not to mention the flare of heat blasting through her veins **.**

**Why do I still feel sick?**

"Natsu?" Lucy called out, her voice coming out as raspy to her own ears. "You in the kitchen?"

"Yup. Morning Luce!"

Natsu popped his head out of the kitchen before fully emerging with a portable tray in hands full of a light but-no-less-appetizing meal— herbal vegetable soul next to buttered toast; topped off by a turquoise mug of what was most likely tea.

That black tee and jeans combo with his trademark scarf though. Not to mention the attractively rumpled coral mane along the flash of canines poking through his trademark, infectious grin being tossed thrown Lucy's way.

**So damn handsome, sexy, and attractive with that amazing, chiseled physique...... such lean and corded muscle. But don't get me started on those rugged good looks. Those striking green eyes and freaking smile of his— holy hell.**

Honest to God did it all send Lucy's hear racing. **Just think.. we're alone together right now…which also means that Natsu has me completely to himself right now-like how I'm part of his hoard. Not that this already wasn't a proven fact before but it's still no less thrilling.** Damn did the most joyous of anticipation bloom in her chest.

**I'm really lucky and wouldn't have it any other way. And hot damn he really is a tall glass of water and more, isn't he?**

"Yo! Earth to Lucy? You okay?"

Natsu's gentle call of concern broke through Lucy's thoughts.

"Yeah! Just…got distracted." Not to mention the heat rising in her cheeks.

"No worries! Anyways, time for breakfast- or brunch I guess." The dragon slayer declared, moving with the tray over to the bedside of his mate as if never noticing that tratious blush of hers . "Thought you'd like to eat in bed!" Hands unfolded the prongs of the tray over Lucy's lap in one fluid motion. "Herbal vegetable soup from scratch, buttered toast and black tea— milk, two sugars."

"Sounds delicious."

"You bet it is!" Natsu crowed, chest practically puffing in pride. "Don't mean to toot my own horn but did I mention getting up a few hours before to prepare this seriously awesome meal? The soup's what took me the most time to make from scratch- but still worth it either way!"

"Wow—-Really?" Lucy sang Natsu's praises, voice lifting into a higher pitch. **He's amazing!**

" **I** can't believe you went to all this trouble for me! You're the best— thank you!"

"Course— anything for you, Luce." Natsu jibed, bowing his head to steal a quick kiss from her waiting lips. "Now eat up. I can whip something else up if you're still hungry later. Bacon and eggs, pasta, stew —you name it."

"That's really sweet of you— thank you". Lucy sang more of Natsu's praises with a grateful smile forming across her lips. She couldn't help but be touched by his sweet gesture offer. "All of this looks great too and is just what I need -damn..." The tell-tale gurgling noise of a stomach rumbling in mild hunger drew mutual laughter from both wizards at the same. "Especially after last night and if the sound of my stomach is anything to go by."

"Agreed. It's probably a sign that you're a tad bit peckish." Natsu snickered, an teasing edge to his words twinkling his eyes. "From like the gods or whatever, either that it's your own insides demanding things like "feed me, feed me."

"Jeez you're such a goofball" Lucy fired back with a slight roll of her eyes. "But I will dig in. Think I'm going to have some of that tea first though." One hand raised the mug to her lips by the handle... and Good God did the creamy flavour of the black tea hit the spot! Just what what doctor ordered to soothe some of the dry ache in her sore throat!

**Holy crap!**

"Mhmm this is really good!" Lucy raved, though she couldn't help but internally cringe at the horse rasp of her own voice. "Though I can't say I'm a fan of my voice right now."

"Aw yeah— sounds like you might be losing your voice there, sweetheart." Natsu noted, shooting her a sympathetic glance at the dismay in her still- pitiful-sounding tone.

"You're looking a little pale and flushed too. Lemme' check your forehead…Damn." The back of Natsu's hand was being pressed against the summoner's forehead. "Hot to the touch— you feel like a furnace."

"Yeah, been feeling pretty warm" Lucy reported, not liking what she was hearing. "Think I have a fever?"

"Most likely though I'll have to check your temperature to be sure."

"Aw man" Lucy deflated with a moan, shoulders lumping only to break into a fit of coughs. "And now I'm coughing too— just perfect."

"Aw Luce;" Natsu sighed, tender sympathy echoing in his words. "It's not fun, I know." God Lucy's nerves under his fingers stroking hair back from her forehead. . "I'm really sorry you're so sick."

"Me too though I appreciate your sympathy and taking care of me nonetheless."

"Glad to be of service. Least we got plenty of medical and health supplies like magical throat lozenges to help get you better. Erza and Cana have been checking in with Porlysuica and Wendy too. Those two should be able to completely heal you when they get back."

"Sounds good — it'll definitely be a big help. Think I remember seeing some of those lozenges in our bathroom."

"Yep! There's a few stacked boxes of them in the medicine cabinet along with the thermometer and some other stuff."

"Cool. Might as well freshen up in there while I'm at it. How fast do you think I can motor on over there?" The celestial mage couldn't help but crack a joke of her injury to Natsu though how he seemed to bite his lip didn't escape her notice.

"What?" She questioned, lifting a brow at what was clearly hesitation written all over his face. "Got a problem with me doing that or something?"

"Uhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhh. About that" Natsu confessed, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck with his hand. "Afraid I can't let you move around on your feet by yourself, angel." A smoothing of the pyromaniac's hand down the back of Lucy's crown shot a bolt of tingly electricity down her spine. **Damn...** Mavis knows that her head couldn't help but tilt back into the warm touch of his hand with every each and every stroke. "Not just yet anyways. Sorry."

"Wait… are you for real?" Lucy contested; words laced with a deadpan sort of disbelief. "You're saying that you can't let me move around by myself. Even to the bathroom?! Good Lord."

"That's just how it is right now, Luce" The fire wizard reasoned, as if clued into some kind of critical insight that she wasn't privy to despite the evident insanity of his logic. "You aren't supposed to be putting weight on a sprained ankle or moving around too much until the injury heals enough."

"Well yeah" Lucy tossed back rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Everyone knows that— duh. But we're not talking about long distances here. Just a quick trip to the bathroom."

**Stupid pyromaniac of a boyfriend..."**

"Like I highly doubt a few meters are going to kill me. Pretty sure that I can at least manage to hobble over to the washroom door without much trouble as long as I'm careful."

"Mhmmmmm..." Natsu gave a slight shake of the head in dissent. "Still too risky. You could easily trip again and land on your bad ankle making it worse...Hey!" Excited realization flashed in his eyes as if struck with the most ingenious plan of all time. "Why don't I just carry you over myself?"

"That's a sweet offer and all but…..aren't you being a tad overprotective?"

"Maybe you know what my kind's instincts are like— especially when it comes to our mates-slash queens. Extremely protective and territorial. We're pretty much hardwired to continuously restake and assert our claims on our bonded, keep them safe , and look out for their over wellbeing even if that means being what's considered overlycautious to most people."

"Okay, valid point taken. I'll give you that."

"Thank you. Just know all this comes out of love and our bond."

**Well when he puts it that way...**

"Now come on" The dragonslayer wheeled, flashing Lucy a cheeky grin. "Stop being so stubborn and lemme' carry ya' 'already! Cute as you may be when you're like this."

"Okay, okay, okay." Lucy conceded, lips twitching into a reluctant smile of her own. "If you insist." Mavis knows she couldn't help but finally cave whenever that drop-dead -sexy pyromaniac-of a boyfriend turned on that irresistible charm of his. "I'll let you carry me. Can't really refuse now, can I? Especially with all the sweet talk."

"Finally— that's the spirit Luce! Now up we go."

"Alrighty."

* * *

"Yep, that thermometer's also pickin' up a temperature of 100 degrees; just as we both thought. You got a fever— a mild one though."

Lucy was parked on Natsu's lap with a digital lacrima thermometer pressed between her lips.

"Fairly low-grade then," She noted when the thermometer was extracted from her mouth by his hand. "That's not so bad."

"Nope," came Natsu's sunny response of agreement. "A good sign at least. Still gonna do everything that I can to help you get better though. How's your throat by the way?"

"Much better, thanks. Those lozenges really helped."

"That's good." A hand affectionately ruffled Lucy's hair sending a tingly undercurrent through her scalp.. "Wouldn't want your throat bothering you, right? Now drink some juice. A little vitamin c always helps!"

"True that." Lucy chirped, sipping apple juice through the straw of a carton in her hand. "You really did your homework!"

"Yep! Owe it all to what Igneel, Makarov, and Erza taught me! Plus, what I picked up from Porlyysuica and Wendy! Oh —" mobile lacrima's ringing.

" _Turn your magic on to me she'd say, Everything you want's a dream away…"_

A jaunty tune accompanied by the buzzing of Natsu's mobile communication lacrima could be heard resounding through the fabric of his jeans.

"Wonder who it is?"

A free hand fished the device out from the pocket with the other arm still wound around her shoulder.

"It's Erza" Natsu announced, eyes sliding down to his screen. "I'm going to put her on speaker phone so she can hear both of us. That cool?"

"Yeah!" Lucy concurred more than eagerly' keen on chatting with their scarlet-haired teammate.

"By all means put her on!"

**So glad that her, Natsu and Cana were there yesterday...**

"Great! Yo Erza!" Natsu greeted, voice falling into a naturally conversational tone after tapping on the screen. "Got you on speaker lacrima. Lucy's with me."

"Hello and figured as much." Erza's cordial words resounded through the speaker of the mobile. "Hi Lucy."

"Hey!"

"So what's up?" Natsu inquired , sounding curious. "Not that I ain't glad you called but it must be for a reason."

"Indeed, there is. I wanted to check in on Lucy after last night" Erza verified, cutting to the chase." How's she feeling?"

"Eh... well... only so-so." came the dragonslayer's reply. "Not that great physically to be perfectly honest." Green eyes landed onto Lucy's face with what only could be described as a touch of doting concern. "Her nausea and headache cleared up just fine but she's still pretty under the weather. Slight fever, coughing, and a sore throat though no pain after some throat lozenges."

"Oh dear…" Erza's voice was nothing short of empathetic. "I'm really sorry to hear that. What a day she must be having."

"Yeah, I'll say." Natsu echoed with a rueful chuckle. "Anything else you wanna know? Lucy's voice is pretty shot at the moment right now so it's probably better that she just listens in and that I answer your questions."

**That's what I was thinking too. Nice one, Natsu!**

"Yes, I did notice that Lucy sounded a bit hoarse earlier." A distinct noise of what sounded like the whistle of a kettle could be heard in the background through the other end of the line. "Don't mind me. Just have the kettle boiling for tea while we chat. Anyways, it sounds like Lucy might have a case of the flu or something like it. You mentioned a fever?"

"Yeah, though I'm keeping a close eye on it. Haven't really noticed any congested sinuses or anything like that but I'm still gonna give her some cold medication just in case."

"Good idea. Has she eaten?" Erza inquired with a hint of a kind smile that Lucy could detect in her voice. "Having some food and fluids in her system would do her a world of good."

"No food yet but she's currently drinking apple juice." Natsu readily supplied an answer. "I'll make sure she eats soon though."

"Good, good. That'll help." Erza followed up, seemingly pleased by the new piece of information. "What are you two up to for the rest of the day?"

"Probably just chilling and relaxing together," was the fire wizard's reply; Damn did those love-filled eyes connecting with Lucy's just turn her heart to mush. Did she mention that disarmingly tender smile that practically had her melting in his arms?

 **God Damn… how does he keep doing that? Making me swoon the way he just did?** The moonstricken mage lamented with an internal sigh of self-conscious delight. **Like it really isn't fair, all those smiles, grins, and smirks always do the trick to get me weak in the knees or putty in his capable hands. Not to mention all those other kind of effects on me like say- stop rambling and your mind from wandering, Lucy!** **Oh well… just can't help myself, it seems.**

"I'm gonnagive my girl plenty of TLC."

"Sounds lovely — enjoy your romantic downtime together. You know Cana and I wanted to drop by with more food, meals essentials and other supplies as part of a supply train at some point. Her, me, and others could hang out and help keep Lucy company and look after her during those times you happen to be out on side jobs and missions. Afterall, I imagine that there would still be some bills and other expenses to pay, right?"

"True….that'd all be great— thanks!" Natsu gave an avid thanks at the same time Lucy offered a thumbs up. "Luce's on board too and Happy's also more than willing to help."

"Awesome!" Erza seemed to be positively bursting with keen approval. "It really is a major bummer that Lucy is unwell— but at least nursing her back to health can be a team effort and we can all spend time together while we're at it."

"For sure!" Natsu trumpeted, pumping a fist in the air. "Lucy will be feeling better in no time. I'm all fired up now!"

**I hope so too.**

"My thoughts exactly. Anyways, I should be off now. I'll touch base in a few days."

"Okay. Bye Erza!" The couple bade their simultaneous farewell at the same time before the lacrima was being slid back in Natsu's pocket.

**Frig...**

An unexpected chill passed through Lucy's frame Just then; **Need warmth….** At least the dragonslayers arms were automatically drawing her tightly against his chest not too long after though.

**Not a moment too soon either...**

"S-S-Sooooo…c-cold" Lucy gasped, teeth chattering much to her displeaure. "Stupid flu."

"I know….You're shivering." Natsu pointed out, though not without his hearly obviously going out to his freezing mate. "Sorry you're so cold though. This help?"

"Yeah" was what she managed to utter in response with a content sigh.; a much-needed sense of relief flooding her veins. "Much better." That welcome heat of Natsu's touch seeped deep into her bones through his fingers as hands rubbed all over her body. "Thank you..."

**Warmth...**

Not to mention how the soothing warmth relaxed all those sprained tendons and sore muscles. Making her calm and relaxed even though her entire body had so much pain running through.

**And I'm still tough enough to endure this flu thing despite its toll-especially with the amazing support of an incredible and generous soulmate like Natsu and our friends at my side . Not to mention them all helping to take care of and nurse me back to health...**

"Anytime— my pleasure." Natsu pressed his lips against Lucy's temple— a kiss so feathery that it drew another sigh of bliss out of her. "I'm always glad to be help. Now just relax and I'll keep you warm. Then food not too long after."

"Kay."

* * *

_**A/N: All right, that's Chapter 4 folks! For those who are wondering, the lyrics are were from the skaldic version of the song Voluspa by Norwegian folk band Wardruna-aka what Lucy heard playing at the begging of this chapter. Natsu's ringtone is a Lifetime of Adventure by Coldplay. Oh and the chapter title was partially inspired by an Elvis Presley song ( A Little Less Conservation). Anyway, Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to let me know what you think by dropping a comment/review! Reblogging/sharing of this fic is also highly encouraged! Oh and be sure to stay tuned for more updates to this and other fics along with upcoming projects. I hope to start editing some other chapters for fics like Fire And Gold while starting the writing practice for other ongoing works such as TDDW and Tantric Flame too. Either way, why not check out the rest of my writing out while you're at it too? (Corresponding links are above in this post, the navigation bar on the desktop and bio if reading this on tumblr. Also on my fanfiction and A03 profiles). All right, that's it for now! Take care until next time!** _


End file.
